


One Night in Singapore（又名：在新加坡419的一晚，pwp）

by JosephineJing



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineJing/pseuds/JosephineJing
Summary: 新加坡浪花XCEO（纯情）马私设：当初花朵并不认识马总，也没有投资FB，毕业之后现在华尔街工作，几年后移民新加坡。2009年左右，Chris还没走，fb想要在新加坡设立办事处，Chris拉着马总过来提前打好关系。





	One Night in Singapore（又名：在新加坡419的一晚，pwp）

Mark从不喜欢这样的场合。

他在踏进这个party的第一秒就把Chris之前叮嘱他的一切抛到了太平洋，包括Chris反复念叨不下十遍的“Eduardo Saverin”。是的是的，Mark知道这位小Saverin是Dustin的直系学长，成长于华尔街，移民新加坡，是Facebook想要在新加坡设立办事处首先要搞好关系的对象，Chris甚至已经给他约好了明早十点……不过这些有跟他有什么关系呢，Mark只关心他的代码，他不关心那位小Saverin到底叫什么，不关心那位小Saverin的样子，更不关心今晚的party。

Facebook的CEO从不喜欢party，或者说他从来没学会过去享受party。在被Chris拉着寒暄了一轮后，Mark说什么都不肯再去交际了，见识过大风大浪的Chris显然对Mark这样已经见怪不怪了，他狠狠地威胁Mark：“别搞事，Mark。”

Mark很敷衍地点点头。

Chris像想起了什么：“我们还没跟小Saverin聊过，我保证跟他聊完后整个晚上都不管你。”

“他在哪？”

Chris打量了一下周围，没看见Eduardo Saverin的人影。“我不知道，”他说，“不过我知道他一定会出现在这个party上，鉴于新加坡的全部权贵都在这了。”

“好吧，”Mark耸耸肩，“那你去找他，我在这等你。”

Chris警告似了看了他一眼，不放心的走了。

 

Eduardo实在是受够这种无聊的寒暄了。

这并不就是说他讨厌party，Eduardo把party分为两类，一类是能引起他兴趣的他也愿意参加的，另一类是浪费一个美好的夜晚的。一个美好的夜晚到底该由什么构成？不是快餐或速食食品的晚餐，新加坡的晚风，具有潜力的投资项目和……和一场美妙的性爱。

而一个无聊的party等于同时毁了以上全部。

好吧，Eduardo想，他并不算是这个party上吸引目光的对象。这个party真正的中心应该是Facebook的CEO和新加坡的那些老派权贵，他是对Facebook的CEO有点兴趣来着，不过也仅仅限于有点兴趣罢了。

Eduardo站在聊天圈的外围，时不时和身旁的人闲聊两句，喝两口酒，事实上他早就无聊得视线在会场里乱飘了。他看见Facebook的PR一直在跟新加坡的老派经济人聊天，那些人被那个PR哄得服服帖帖的，Eduardo对这不感兴趣，他更好奇的是为什么Facebook的PR身边没跟着Facebook的CEO。

Eduardo找到了新的乐趣，他开始在这个会场里用目光搜寻Facebook的CEO，噢，原谅他吧，Eduardo实在是对这个哈佛的学弟、世界上最大的社交网站的创始人、在硅谷留下无数个传说的geek很感兴趣。

在Eduardo的目光在会场里转遍第三圈的时候，终于在一个不起眼的角落找到了Facebook的CEO，他端着杯香槟，冷着一张脸，看上去就跟整个party格格不入。

Eduardo完全不能解释为什么他会向这个卷毛CEO走过去，噢，也许只是因为他终于发现了第二个明显不喜欢这个party的家伙了。

 

说真的，Mark早就看见Eduardo在向他走来。只不过他既不知道这个人到底是谁，他走过来又要干嘛，说真的，这个好看到过分的男人真的是新加坡的权贵吗，任何地方的投资人不都应该是穿着高定西装流着华尔街的血的混蛋吗，言下之意是那群混蛋怎么可能比得上这个人万分之一的好看。卷毛CEO脑海里的推理程序极速运行着，最后他得出这样两个结论，第一，这个人可能是个找他搭讪的投资人，第二，这个人可能是个找他搭讪的骨肉皮。  
他的推理程序刚刚运行出一个结果，那个人就走到了他的面前。

Eduardo猜想Facebook的CEO看上去并不喜欢这个party，他尝试着尽可能轻松地去和Mark打招呼，好让两个人站在这儿没那么尴尬——

 

“晚上好，Mr.Zuckerberg。你看上去好像不怎么愿意加入这个party。”

于是Mark断定了，这个人肯定不属于他推理结果的第一种，因为没有一个经济人会用这样放松的语调来打开关于Facebook的话题，更没有一个经济人会在party上跟他聊天的时候还带着这样的微笑。

于是Mark理所当然的认定了第二个结论：这个不知从哪冒出来的家伙是个骨肉皮。

好吧，也许这样说是不太礼貌，但Mark知道太多这样的骨肉皮了，硅谷从不缺乏这样的婊子，长着一副好皮囊，靠着男人的肉棒和精液过活，只要给她一个眼神她就会乖乖过来撅起屁股，打开双腿，温顺又热情地将两条长腿缠上男人的腰，开始装模作样的摇摆和娇叫。

Mark想，这个过来搭讪的肯定又是一个骨肉皮，一个新加坡的骨肉皮，噢……不不不，一个好看到过分的骨肉皮。

Eduardo又简短地问候了他一句，礼貌式的跟Mark轻轻碰了碰杯，随意喝了一口香槟。

“你知道我？”Mark不知道自己是怎么了，他一直盯着眼前这个人喝酒，自己也机械式的喝了一大口，Mark觉得他可能是酒精上脑了，不然他怎么会冒出句这么蠢的开场白！

“哇哦，”面前的人做了个很夸张的笑，“这里谁不认识你，Mr.Zuckerberg？说真的，你可是今晚的大明星好吗。”

“你笑起来真好看。”Mark忽然说。此时他已经完全把Chris的那句“不要搞事”抛诸脑后了，10分！他心里有个声音小小的说，我要给他满分！

“什么……？”面前的人看起来错愕极了。

“你笑起来真好看。”Mark又重复了一遍，奇怪，他什么时候变得这么有耐性了，他居然还耐心地把这句话重复了第二遍！

“噢……谢谢。”Eduardo笑了，是那种很友善，很真诚的笑，“Mr.Zuckerberg，你是个很有趣的人，很少人会像你这样……我是说，好吧，谢谢。”

卷毛CEO看着Eduardo的笑，他又开始想这种party里怎么会有这么好看这么闪闪发光的骨肉皮，该死，硅谷的骨肉皮完全没法比，他为什么又在笑，该死该死该死，我要给他101分，满分当然还是10分！

Mark掩饰性移开目光，毫不自知地又喝下一大口香槟。

“Mark，叫我Mark就好。”

Mark紧张的说着，装作不在意的去瞄对面人的反应。

“Mark，谢谢，真的。”

Eduardo的语气都变得柔软了，他那双棕色的大眼睛认真地看着Mark，卷毛CEO听见自己的心咚咚咚的跳起来，一瞬间他错以为是Facebook崩溃了十五个小时而他已经不眠不休了三天，不，是世界末日到了而Facebook也没了，不不不，是上帝派来了天使降临在他面前。

Mark是个无神论者，但这一瞬间他确信他看到了天使。

“你今晚有空吗？我，我想……我的意思是我不太喜欢这种party恰好遇见了你，你完全不用担心今晚我会叫我的pr准备好保密协议，我的意思是没有多余的人会知道这段关系……”

卷毛CEO飞快地说着，然后在看到Eduardo那双大眼睛的时候一下卡壳了。

“我一直有空。”Eduardo笑着说，“多巧啊，我也不喜欢这种party。”

“不过我想我们就这样逃出去可能会造成很多麻烦。”

“Chris会处理好一切，我是说我的PR。”Mark硬邦邦的回答着，完全不在意给Chris增大工作量。

“噢，我想你的PR真是太可怜了。不过我是一个人，我不用向PR报备我的行程。”

Eduardo轻快的眨着眼，Mark想这一眼真是够有暗示性的了。

Damn it！Facebook的CEO恨不得在心里呐喊，你们新加坡的骨肉皮都这么火辣吗！不行，回去后一定要跟Sean炫耀一下，一定！

可惜Sean不在这，要是Sean在这的话他肯定会同情地拍拍Mark的肩，老兄，你知道这是谁吗，这可是Eduardo Saverin，就算远在新加坡都有半个华尔街的人愿意爬上他的床。Mark，你这是掉进了火坑啊。

 

“你叫什么名字？”

他们刚刚交换完第一个吻，Mark气息不稳地问自己的一夜情对象。

“什么？噢……你不认识我。”眼前的年轻人睁大了双眼笑了，他笑起来像是刚刚融化过的蜜糖，简直是甜蜜的过了头，他看上去可比Mark游刃有余多了，Eduardo凑上去吻卷毛CEO的唇角，含糊不清的说，“Eduardo，我叫Eduardo。”

好吧，也许Eduardo的确带了点私心不想说出自己的姓氏。

“Wardo。”小卷毛哼哼两声表示知道了，“我可以叫你Wardo吗？”

Mark看着他的一夜情对象又笑了，他棕色的漂亮大眼睛一眨一眨，就连他说出的话也是那么的甜蜜可爱——“当然可以，我得说这真的是个非常可爱的特称。”

Mark感觉自己的心没由来的一抖，他狠狠地咬上了Eduardo的唇。

这肯定是个经验丰富的家伙，卷毛CEO悲哀的发现自己完全没法控制局面，Eduardo在引导他，Mark用力吻着Eduardo的唇，但Eduardo的吻就如他本人看上去一样温柔，于是Facebook的CEO沦陷了，他学着向Eduardo一样去温柔地吻向对方，他怕自己把Eduardo的唇咬破了，这样会让Wardo不开心还会显得我很蠢Wardo不开心我也不开心……

打断Mark进行这个死循环的是他感觉到了Eduardo的手——Eduardo的手摸上了他的大腿内侧，Mark脑海中的程序一下被强制暂停了，Eduardo主动停止了这个吻，他还是带着笑意看着Mark：“介意吗？”他舔了舔嘴角。

不介意，当然不介意！Facebook的CEO什么都来不及说了，他拉着Eduardo的领带，再次恶狠狠地吻了上去。

“去床上。”Eduardo被他吻得语音都迷糊了，开始更加理直气壮的指挥Mark。

两个人纠缠磨蹭了一路才滚到床上，Mark硬到觉得裤子真是个阻碍，他感觉到Eduardo的手在他的大腿内侧……然后Eduardo解开了他的裤子，很好，Eduardo的手现在是在他的内裤上了，他隔着内裤开始调情似地揉Mark的阴茎，很好很好很好，Mark觉得自己真的是硬的要爆炸了。

Eduardo扒下了他的内裤，很爽快地把那条东西扔到床下，然后他俯下身，含住了Mark的阴茎。Mark低下头，他看到Eduardo费力地在吞进他那根大东西，他原本精心打理过的头发也在刚刚的前戏中弄得乱七八糟的了，这让Eduardo看上去更是年轻了几岁。完了——Facebook的CEO在心里大叫，他一向引以为傲的自制力快要彻底崩溃了，没有一个人在这种场合下还能忍得住的好吗！就是这种一个漂亮的婊子穿着西服，在认真的吸你的阴茎，你甚至可以感觉到他口腔里的热度的一夜情场合！

我要翻倍！卷毛CEO在心里迅速加上了这么一条，让明天Chris给他的支票翻倍！

Eduardo当然不知道Mark内心这么多戏，好吧，就算他知道了估计他也只会随意笑笑就算了。Eduardo当然不缺床伴，他会答应和Mark滚上床，有70%的原因是因为他发现Mark这个人是在是很有趣，他从来没有见过像Mark一样纯情的CEO，还有30%的原因是他惊奇的发现Mark长得还是蛮合他的胃口。Eduardo玩心上来了，他试着暗示了一下这个纯情CEO，没想到对方立刻就提出for one night了，那为什么不呢？反正他也不喜欢party，比起party他更喜欢一个美妙的性爱夜晚。

当然，眼下他的任务是照顾好他嘴里的大东西——Mark实在是太大了，在看到小marky的那一瞬间Eduardo默默给这个夜晚又加了十分，他认真地用他知道的技巧温柔吮吸着Mark的阴茎，他能感觉到Mark的阴茎在自己嘴里变得更热，更大了。

这感觉实在是太他妈好了，Mark当然不是第一次经历口交，好吧的确是第一次被同性口交，但性别真的这么重要吗，不不不，重要的是现在在给他口交的是Wardo，这个事实就足够让Mark再阵亡一回了，Wardo在为他口交他的阴茎在Wardo的嘴里Wardo那么温柔地吻过他的龟头不行这感觉实在是太美妙了……

S-H-I-T！Mark粗鲁地撑住Eduardo的下颚，他主动在对方的嘴里抽动起来，Eduardo被他突如其来的深喉搞得想反胃，从Mark这个角度看甚至可以看到Eduardo眼角涌现出的生理盐水。他棕色的大眼睛隐约变得湿漉漉的了，Mark更用力了，Eduardo喉间的紧致取悦了他，Mark退了出来，射到了毫无防备的Eduardo脸上。

现在Eduardo整个人看上去真是一团糟，头发乱糟糟的，他高定的Prada西装看上去也皱巴巴的，眼角还挂着两颗泪水，更别说他那张好看到过分的脸上还流淌着Mark的精液。Mark看见Eduardo犹豫地伸出舌添了一圈嘴角，像是在尝Mark精液的味道。fuck，Mark在心里骂，他觉得他又要被Eduardo搞硬了。

Eduardo解开了自己衬衣的扣子，抓起衬衣的一角胡乱擦了两下脸上的精液，“Mark，”他声音还是一向的软糯，藏着一点挑衅意味，“这你就不行了？小Marky？”

没有一个男人在这种场合还能忍得住，Mark僵着脸，他凑去Eduardo身边，冷声命令道：“脱衣服，Wardo。”

Facebook的暴君又回来了，卷毛CEO即使是在床上也要掌控性爱的所有权。

Eduardo乖乖脱掉他的衣服，Mark凑上去吻过Eduardo的胸膛，他着重照顾Eduardo胸前那两粒诱人的小乳头。卷毛CEO直接扒掉了Eduardo的裤子。好极了，Eduardo现在在他面前是赤裸的了，他看着Mark，两条长腿开始不安分的在Mark身边蹭来蹭去。他可真美，Mark想，Wardo腿间立起来的阴茎是在向我打招呼吗？

“快点，直接进来，CEO。”Eduardo拉着Mark的手往自己身下探去。

Mark费了好大的劲才让自己把目光暂时从Eduardo身上移开，他找出润滑液，把安全套扔到一边。Mark简直是急切地把润滑液挤到手上，向Eduardo隐秘的洞口探入一支手指。Eduardo里面比他想象的还热还美妙，Mark的吻在Eduardo身上游走着，撕咬着，卷毛CEO在Eduardo身体里开疆扩土的同时也不忘在他的皮囊上打上自己的烙印。

Eduardo看上去比他想象地敏感的多，Mark一点点扩张着Eduardo的甬道，身下的Eduardo好像已经迫不及待要将两条长腿缠上他的腰了。他皮肤上慢慢泛起潮红，棕色的大眼睛开始变得迷离又朦胧了，他下意识地随着Mark的动作哼哼着……Wardo在叫床，Mark被这个事实刺激地再次加快了动作。

等到Mark扩张的差不多的时候，他将手指换成了早又勃起的阴茎。吃下Mark那根明显大于平均水平的阴茎还是让Eduardo吃了不少苦头，偏偏他嘴里被Mark的手指塞着，上面还黏满了润滑剂和乱七八糟的其他液体。Eduardo发泄似的一下咬上了Mark的手指，他发誓他咬的够快够用力了，痛楚传到Mark那儿，卷毛CEO咬着牙一个用力，他那根沉甸甸的大肉棒一下捅进了Eduardo的身体。

“Wardo，没想到你这么想要我进来。”

Mark身下的Eduardo还在气呼呼地瞪着他，这一瞬间Mark又走神了，他脑子里差点就要开始自动思考Wardo到底是多大了怎么他看起来这么年轻甚至比我还小…“快点动！”Eduardo嘶哑地打断了他，“快点！”

卷毛CEO圈住了Eduardo的腰，Eduardo顺势把腿缠到Mark身上，shit，Mark一边操Eduardo一边又开始胡思乱想，Wardo是不是以前上床也把腰缠到别人身上fuck不行不行我不允许他是不是也经常和别人这样上床该死我要带他回去该死该死该死…

Mark这样想着，操干Eduardo的力度也大了几分，Eduardo看上去真的像是个早就被操熟的小婊子，他的甬道温柔地包容了Mark，为Mark敞开，他难耐的喘息着，呻吟着，Saverin家熟悉性爱的小公子在这场一夜情里早就得到足够的快感了。

“Mark，”Eduardo的声音现在听上去更娇媚了，“操射我，Marky。”

他命令着Mark，像是他以前理直气壮的命令每一个床伴。Saverin家的小公子在床上总是有一千种方法让对方心甘情愿地为他服务，是的，Facebook的CEO也不例外。Eduardo指挥着Mark大力操干着自己，当Mark操中他的敏感点时他反射性地大力喘息起来，Mark的肉棒在他体内，一下又一下重重地从他的敏感点碾过去。Eduardo觉得自己快被Mark操碎了，他无意识地忘Mark身上靠，像是要在虚无缥缈的云端上找个支撑点。

“Facebook的CEO真的是……很厉害……Mark！”Eduardo被Mark干到开始胡言乱语了，恐怕他此时都不真正清楚自己到底呻吟了些什么，他用着充满情欲的语调在颠三倒四的喊Mark的名字，说他好大，让他快点，说自己好爽，其中还夹杂着几句Mark听不懂的葡语。

Mark发誓他一辈子都没上过这么美妙的骨肉皮，光是听Eduardo混乱的呻吟他就快硬到爆炸了。他充血的阴茎在Eduardo体内大力进出着，Mark可没忘记Eduardo操射的命令，他玩弄着Eduardo的乳头，满意地听着Eduardo叫的更大声了。

卷毛CEO吻上Eduardo的脖颈，他近乎贪婪的吸着Eduardo身上的味道。Mark灼热的气息打得Eduardo一个颤抖，他的甬道一下绞紧了，Mark像感受到了什么似的大力磨蹭过Eduardo的前列腺，Eduardo的呻吟声一下变高了，他尖叫着射了出来，下一秒他的甬道因高潮开始剧烈的收缩，Mark被他绞弄地一下射了出来。他抱紧了Eduardo，滚烫的精液打入Eduardo的后穴，Mark死死的拥着他，让Eduardo跟着他一起感受高潮这一刻的美妙。

Mark慢慢退出Eduardo的身体，他的精液从Eduardo的穴口缓缓流出，Eduardo的穴口都被他操成红色的了……Mark有些内疚地看着Eduardo，最后乖乖的抱着Eduardo去浴室清理身体。

 

他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，只记得Eduardo睡在他身边，Eduardo的睡颜太过于柔软，太毫无防备了。

第二天一早，Mark睁开眼，他的身边空空的，只有地上凌乱的衣物证实了昨夜一夜情的发生。浴室门打开了，他看见他的一夜情对象从浴室里走了出来，Eduardo刚洗完澡，裹着浴袍，头发上还有点湿漉漉的挂着水珠，领口大开，原本白皙的胸膛上布满了星星点点的红痕。

他看Mark醒了，对着他笑笑，Mark觉得这个笑简直跟他本人一样温和柔软。Eduardo丝毫不避讳地在Mark面前换上他的高定西装。Mark看着他是怎么脱下浴袍，看着他布满了性爱痕迹的身体，看着他是怎么把一件件高定套进自己修长的身躯……shit——，Mark忍不住了，他第一次觉得高定西装是如此的衬人，就看看他的一夜情对象，穿上西装前还是个只会在他身下哭喊求饶的小婊子，套上西装后简直像个光鲜亮丽的华尔街精英了。

Mark觉得自己现在应该跳下床，从背后抱住他的一夜情对象，拖着他再来一发什么的……实际上他也是这么做的，只不过他刚刚下床，Eduardo就走到床边，十分自然亲昵地吻上了他的鼻尖，还带着点不易察觉地黏糊劲儿。

他拿起笔，刷刷在酒店的便签纸上写下一串号码，把这张纸拍到Mark胸膛上。

“技术不错，记得打给我，asshole。”

Mark就看着他的一夜情对象笑骂了一句葡语，直接走出了房门，该死，年轻的CEO呆呆地看着Eduardo走出去关上房门，这才手忙脚乱地把那张小纸片捡起来，上面写着一串电话号码，下面署的是E·S。噢，Mark想起来了，他好像说他叫Eduardo。Mark觉得这个名字有些熟悉来着，不过他很快把这个想法抛之脑后了。

他最好在Chris赶过来杀了他之前搞定这一切。

 

谢天谢地，Mark总算在迟到之前走进了会议室。

“你好，Mr.Zuckerberg。”

Mark目瞪口呆地看着自己的一夜情对象正坐在自己的对面笑眯眯地看着自己，shit，他这身好看到过分的西装还是自己看着他亲自换上的！  
奇怪，他怎么这么自然地想起了这个名字——

“Eduardo Saverin？”

“我很高兴Facebook的CEO还能记住我的名字。”Eduardo打趣道，他看起来放松极了，丝毫不吝惜他的笑容。Mark现在知道Eduardo为什么能在新加坡和华尔街都混得风生水起了，真的，只要看看他那张脸，又有谁还能在Eduardo面前说出一个不字呢。

哦，Mark知道，Eduardo能走到今天的位置，靠的肯定是他过人的能力，不过此时此刻，他必须承认自己被他迷倒了。

“我相信我们的合作会很愉快的，Mr.Zuckerberg。”

Mark发誓，他看见坐在他对面的Eduardo狡猾地对自己眨了眨眼睛。

 

（完）


End file.
